Sampaikan Cintaku
by Slacker Shasha
Summary: Sasuke hanya mampu menangisi kepergian Sakura. Sekarang ia berjuang untuk mengambil kembali apa yang dimilikinya dulu. Namun berhasilkah dirinya? Mengingat luka Sakura yang begitu besar membekas belum lagi perbedaan mereka membuat dirinya bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan. "Biarpun kau jauh, sambutlah salamku." WARNING: LMN/NSFW. R&R! Soon some chapters will private on wattpad.


_Edited at July 16th, 00:11 WIB._

 _Old song_ from _Alleycats._

 _ **Sampaikanlah salam cintaku padanya**_

 _ **Walaupun terluka namunku merindu**_

 _ **Kerana cintaku tiada akhirnya**_

 _ **Walaupun kau telah menghancurkan**_

Pria berambut biru dongker dengan gaya bokong ayam itu tengah memandang matahari terbit dari jendela apartemen miliknya. Ia memejamkan manik kelamnya dan entah untuk keberapa kali matanya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes cairan bening, menangis dalam kebisuan. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku catatan ke dadanya guna meringankan rasa sakit yang tak pernah hilang dihatinya, penyesalan yang kini menjadi mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya.

Hanya satu kata yang terlepas dari bibirnya, satu nama yang tak pernah bosan ia tasbihkan dan selamanya hal tersebut akan menjadi penglipur lara buat dirinya, "Sakura..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 _Sakura's point of view/catatan._

 _'Hati berbicara.'_

 **Inner berbicara**

* * *

 _Mei 3, 2010._

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakkan kakiku disekolah baruku. Ayahku mendaftarkan ku disekolah privat milik sahabatnya, Hidden Leaf High School, menurutnya sekolah ini termasuk sekolah paling bergengsi di Asia dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli karna menurutku tidak kira dimanapun kau bersekolah yang penting apa yang kau tuntut itu membuahka hasil atau tidak. Percuma kan kalau biaya sekolah mahal tapi tidak lulus sama sekali?_

 _"Namaku Haruno Sakura dari Seoul. Umurku enam belas tahun."_

 _Hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Jujur aku malas memperkenalkan diriku dengan panjang lebar. Guru kelasku bernama Ebisu-sensei mengarahkanku untuk duduk disebelah Namikaze Naruto yang kini memperlihatkan cengiran lebar yang ku rasa khas miliknya._

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas tingkah ramahnya itu, Naruto mengingatkan aku akan musim panas yang menghangatkan perasaan._

 _Singkat cerita ia pun mengenalkan aku pada seorang gadis manis seumuran dengan ku bernama Hyuga Hinata, wajahnya selalu memerah tiap kali Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya dan kurasa Hinata memang mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Naruto yang sakin tidak pekanya membuat sang gadis pingsan dan berakhir dengan Hinata dijemput supir pribadinya untuk dibawa pulang._

 _Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Naruto bertanya, apakah Hinata demam atau sakit. Oh Naruto, aku yang baru sehari saja mengenal kalian bisa tahu tentang perasaan Hinata, kenapa dirimu tidak?_

 _Tapi aku tak mengutarakan apapun karna bukan tempatku untuk mengatakannya._

 _Hari pertamaku ditemani Naruto berkeliling sekolah, cukup besar dan boleh dikatakan 'mewah' untuk sebuah sekolah, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku melainkan seorang siswa yang aku tabrak, sungguh ia begitu tampan dan aku rasa aku ketularan Hinata, aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat dan dengan perasaan gugup aku hanya bisa meminta maaf yang diacuhkan olehnya._

 _Naruto menggerutu tak suka melihat aku diperlakukan seperti itu tapi aku menarik lengannya dan membawanya pergi._

 _Naruto sepertinya sangat mengenalnya terbukti dari ketidaksukaan dirinya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang ku tabrak dan kata maaf ku yang diacuhkan layaknya angin melintas._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Sasuke berlalu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Nauto, ia bahkan mengabaikan kata maaf dari siswi tersebut. Ia menghampiri meja kantin yang berada dipojok yang ditempati teman albinonya, Suigetsu dan seorang pria berbadan tinggi berambut oranye dan berkulit kuning langsat bernama Juugo.

Ia kembali menghela nafas mendengar Suigetsu yang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan topik hangat tentang siswi pindahan baru itu, sungguh ia bosan. Matanya mencari-cari objek yang dari dulu hingga sekarang menyita perhatiannya.

Juugo sepertinya tahu dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah pulang.

* * *

 _Mei 24, 2010._

 _Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu aku dengan kehidupan sekolah baruku dan aku mula terbiasa dengan suasana disini, tak lupa kadang aku memberikan khabar pada sahabatku Yamanaka Ino yang aku tinggalkan di Seoul, terkadang bila rindu terlalu memuncak, kami akan melalukan Skype. Aku bercerita tentang dua teman baruku padanya dan bukan Ino namanya kalau ia tak bertanyakan tentang pria-pria tampan. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dengan tingkahnya, dan mau tak mau aku menjawab soalannya itu karna entah mengapa hanya satu nama yang terlintas dibenakku, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Siswa berwajah bak dewa Adonis... aku merasa wajahku panas sekali dan aku yakin pasti wajahku kini memerah seperti tomat._

* * *

 _Mei 25, 2010._

 _Tuhan, aku malu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup. Seharusnya aku tak menoleh. Aku seharusnya fokus saja memainkan game Nintendo milikku._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Bel berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya istirahat.

Sasuke memilih untuk duduk dipojokan kantin dan mengamati sang gadis yang kini menjadi bahan berita terhangat di _gakuen_ tersebut. Ia malas, lebih tepatnya gengsi mengakui bahwa murid pindahan itu sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Sama seperti kebanyakan orang, hal pertama yang berhasil membuat dirinya memandangi Haruno Sakura adalah rambut ikal panjang menyentuh pinggang rampingnya, sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang terurai dengan indahnya. Ia awalnya mengira si gadis hanya ingin mencari sensasi dengan mengecat rambutnya dengan tona aneh tapi tidak setelah melihat alis, bulu mata lentik serta bulu roma ditangan pun sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Selesai dengan surai indah itu, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah Sakura, dahi lebar, dagu runcing dan pipi _chubby_ miliknya membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenar. Mata zamrud, hidung mancung dan bibir mungil nan ranum membuat wajah sang gadis semakin cantik. Semuanya terlihat sempurna dimata pria berhati dingin itu.

Tinggi badan dirinya juga sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis Asia seumur dengannya. Jangankan bintang iklan, menjadi peragawati _Catwalk_ saja pun ia bisa dengan kaki jenjang mulusnya yang bisa membuat pria manapun meneteskan air liur mereka. Sialnya, Sasuke mati-matian menahan itu dan parahnya, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, matanya tak mau dialihkan. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi, Sasuke tak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya, perhatiannya beralih dari kaki jenjang ke paha mulus hingga ke pinggang ramping dan terakhir, dada milik sang gadis.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya agar semua pikiran kotornya terbuang jauh. Ia memalingkan kepalanya tapi untuk sementara. Ia kembali mengamati wajah Sakura. Bagaikan peri yang keluar dari buku dongeng saja.

Ia menyeringai ketika si gadis menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan polos untuk seketika dan wajahnya merona semerah tomato ketika menyadari Sasuke yang semakin melebarkan seringai mautnya.

 _'Oh Cherry, ayo kita bermain-main.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah menikmati game _Nintendo_ dengan bekal jus apel dan roti melon yang menemaninya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari arah kanannya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan tersebut, ia tak bisa. Seakan ada gelombang magnet yang membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri dan _walaaaaa!_ Rasanya sekarang seluruh aliran darah menuju wajahnya.

Tampan sekali... walaupun rambutnya dengan gaya aneh mencuat seperti ayam tapi tidak menghilangkan karisma yang dimilikinya. Tangannya sendiri terasa begitu gatal ingin menyentuh rahang kokoh milik si pemuda itu. Belum lagi dada bidangnya. Sakura berusaha keras agar air liurnya tak meleleh jadi ia kembali menumpukan perhatiannya ke wajah si pria.

Mata oniks.

Hidung mancung.

Bibir menyeringai...

Menyeringai...

Menyeringai kearahnya...

 **Kearahnya!** Teriakan Inner membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Seakan terdampar oleh ombak dari angan, Sakura sadar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke pasti menyeringai kepada dirinya dan Sakura bersusah payah menaha malu. Ia mengambil jus apel dan roti melon miliknya dan segera bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya.

 _'Tuhan, kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang segera bergegas menuju ruang kelas. Seperti maling yang kabur karna tertangkap basah. Huh, Sasuke mendengus geli. _'Ahhhh sedikit bermain-main tak apa toh?_ '

* * *

 _Juni 5, 2010._

 _Sabtu ini aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun, aku awalnya sangat terkejut dengan ajakannya, Naruto berulang kali mengingatkan aku agar jangan tergoda dengan semua bujuk rayunya namun aku bukanlah Sakura jika aku tidak keras kepala._

 _Dengan semangat aku langsung menyuruh Ino untuk Skype dan ia juga turut senang terlihat bagaimana ia berteriak diseberang sana dan dengan sangat antusias ia memberikan ku beberapa saran tentang dandanan dan pakaian._

 _Ia juga memberitahu ku agar jangan terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri, jika setiap hati aku membiarkan rambutku ikal, jangan luruskan karna itu kelihatan sekali aku mengharapkan ajakan kencannya jadi ku biarkan saja rambutku seperti biasanya dan ku kenakan blaus biasa serta celana panjang dan sepatu flat. Bedak tipis dan Vaseline yang ku sapukan tipis dibibirku agar tidak kering._

 _Apa kau tahu, selama menunggu ditaman aku didekati wanita anggun berparas cantik berambut biru pendek, awalnya aku agak curiga padanya tapi setelah ia memperlihatkan kartu pengenalnya dan diberikan nomer teleponnya padaku aku jadi yakin bahwa ia memang tengah mencari model. Aku rasa ini bukan hal buruk, mungkin jika aku ada waktu luang aku akan menelpon dirinya meminta pekerjaan mengisi waktu kosong, setidaknya hal itu bisa menambah uang tabunganku bukan?_

 _Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hariku bearti hari ini. Heh, hariku mungkin tak akan lagi bearti tanpa Sasuke-kun. Ia memerintahkan ku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, walau tidak romantis, itu cukup membuat hatiku girang berbunga-bunga. Ingin sekali aku meloncat kesana kemari namun ku tahan._

 _Aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku kepada Tuhan._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Wanita dengan helaian biru berjalan dengan langkahnya yang anggun menghampiri gadis yang mencuri perhatian beberapa temannya termasuk dirinya.

"Permisi." Ia mengutuk suaranya yang sudah berusaha diramahkan justru terdengar kaku dan dingin. Si gadis menoleh memperlihatkan kedua bola mata zamrudnya yang kini memandang wanita itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Namaku Konan, apa kau tertarik untuk bergabung dan menjadi model dibawah agensi kami, Akatsuki?" Ia langsung bertanya lurus pada tempatnya karna memang ia bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele.

" _Ano_... umm _et_ - _to_ a-aku tidak tahu." Konan memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan datar, didalam hatinya ia sangat menyayangkan gadis secantik dirinya masih tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang akan dihasilkannya hanya dengan senyuman yang diukirkan kedua bibir mungil itu.

Ia menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan kartunya dan memberikan nomor telepon miliknya berharap gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu bisa menghubunginya karna sekarang ia sudah menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi wajah saat launching merek pakaiannya sendiri.

Senyum tipis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan terukir diwajahnya, ia menekan tombol di telpon genggamnya, "halo, aku sudah menemukan siapa yang akan yang akan menjadi _muse_ ku Yahiko!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya setelah Konan berlalu begitu saja, ia melihat kartu yang bertuliskan nomor telpon milik wanita itu, pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjadi model tapi itu dulu sewaktu ia masih kecil tapi tergantikan dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

"Sakura..."

Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar, mengejutkan dirinya dari angannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang gadis itu dari belakang, ia hampir terkekeh, ia berpikir Sakura akan berdandan berlebihan atau memakai busana yang mencolok agar mencuri perhatiannya namun nyatanya ia salah.

Dihadapannya, Haruno Sakura dengan rambutnya yang tergerai indah, blaus hijau pastel dengan celana jeans panjang dan kasut _flat_ merah serta tas tangan hitam. Terkesan simpel namun tak menutupi kecantikannya. Bahkan wajahnya hanya dipolesi bedak dan Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak menggunakan _lip balm_ atau _lip gloss_ , ia yakin Sakura pasti hanya mengoleskan _Vaseline_.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia menghampiri gadis itu, ia tak mau tau, hari ini jua, Sakura harus menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa terasa langit biru berubah menjadi jingga menandakan hari akan berganti malam. Sakura merasa harinya benar-benar indah dan ia berharap semoga saja hari-harinya kedepan akan tetap seperti ini dan ucapan yang dilontarkan orang yang disukainya saat ini menambahkan lagi bunga-bunga dihatinya. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Tapi jujur ia bingung, apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya? " _Ano_... _sen_ - _senpai_." Sasuke kesal, apa susahnya menjawab iya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Cherry."

 **APA-APAAN ITU?! TIDAK ROMANTIS SEKALI!**

Sakura yang takut teriakan Inner bisa didengar oleh Sasuke tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya tanda isyarat agar Inner diam dan tidak berisik tapi sayang, hal itu seperti penolakan buat Pangeran Es kita.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke mikik Sakura, hanya tiggal beberapa senti lagi, ciuman pertama Sakura bisa diambil.

"Apa kau menolak diriku, sayang?"

Lagi Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut panjangnya pun mengikuti irama gerakan kepalanya. Ingin sekali ia lari meninggalkan Sasuke tapi entah kenapa kakinya seperti dilem saja.

"Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi milikku, apa kau mengerti?" Sasuke menjepit dagu runcing Sakura diantara ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya.

 ** _Chu_**...

Sesuatu yang kenyal tapi lembut terasa menempel dibibir ranum milik Sakura dan malangnya ia hanya bisa merespon dengan membulatkan matanya.

Sakura rasanya meleleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghantarkan gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya pulang kerumahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepalanya. Tapi seringaian ulung miliknya melebar dan terlihat seram setelah melihat bayangan Sakura berlalu.

 _'Ahh kena kau akhirnya, Sa-ku-ra.'_

* * *

 **Namun pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang ingin kembali pada masa ini, Sasuke. Berharap kau bisa memperbaikinya. Kau bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun asalkan kau kembali tepat pada saat ia menjadi milikmu.**

* * *

 _5 Juli, 2010._

 _Tidak terasa sudah sebulan aku resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun tapi jelas ada perubahan dengan sikapnya._

 _Ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin bahkan kadang ia mengabaikan diriku dengan mengacuhkan semua yang ku lakukan._

 _Ya, semua._

 _Mulai dari panggilan yang ku buat, sms yang ku kirim, sapaan ku di sekolah, bento yang ku siapkan tapi sia-sia. Bahkan kadang ia menjauh. Ia membuat diriku seperti aku ketahuan melakukan kesalahan dibelakangnya._

 _Ino menyarankan aku agar berbicara empat mata dengannya namun apa yang diutarakan dirinya mengejutkan ku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menyahut dirinya._

 _Ia ingin bercinta denganku karna hanya dengan itu aku bisa membuktikan perasaan ku padanya. Sungguh aku bingung. Aku langsung menelpon Ino dan ia bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih tapi kalau keraguan masih ada dihati jangan melakukannya._

 _Jujur aku sebenarnya ragu._

* * *

 _Juli 12, 2010._

 _Sudah seminggu Sasuke-kun mengabaikan ku. Aku rasanya ingin menangis tiap kali diacuhkan. Ucaplah aku kolot, aku tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang dari dulu ku jaga dan akan ku hadiahkan untuk suamiku kelak. Tapi alasan itu tak berlaku untuk Sasuke-kun, ia bahkan bilang aku hanya mencari-cari alasan saja._

 _Apa aku harus melakukannya? Aku sangat mencintainya._

* * *

 _Juli 20, 2010._

 _Aku menerima upah gajiku hari ini, aku membelikan Sasuke-kun sebuah jam tangan merek Casio, walaupun harganya murah tapi aku bangga bisa membelikan Sasuke-kun sesuatu dari hasil jerit payahku. Aku harap setidaknya untuk kali ini saja Sasuke-kun tidak mengabaikan pemberianku ini sepertimana ia mengacuhkan bento milikku._

* * *

 _Juli 21, 2010_

 _Aku mendapat bingkisan yang diletakkan didalam loker milikku._

 _Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera disana... Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Namun isinya kembali membangkitkan rasa ragu itu, gaun terbuka memperlihatkan tubuhku, sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi dan lingerie. Yang terakhir itu membuat ku meringis tapi hatiku kembali merasa ngilu membaca nota yang ada disana, 'pakailah sewaktu pesta ulang tahunku, kau mencintaiku bukan?'_

 _Apa karna alasan cinta aku harus menyerahkan tubuhku?_

* * *

 _Juli 23, 2010._

 _Aku menghadiahkan Sasuke-kun sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang bahkan tak ternilai harganya._

 _Jam tangan murah hasil gaji dari pekerjaan sambilan diriku di toko ramen milik keluarga Naruto hanya dibiarkan tergeletak dilantai begitu saja._

 _Rasa perih melihat hadiah hasil jerit payahku tak dihargai tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit kehilangan kegadisanku._

 _Sasuke-kun resmi membuat diriku seorang wanita. Ino bilang ia bahagia saat Sai yang melakukannya namun kenapa aku tidak? Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ingin menangis namun sia-sia._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke disambut dengan mewah sekali, acaranya diadakan di rumah mewah milik mereka. Dan percayalah, rumah itu mampu menampung lebih dari tiga ribu orang.

Hadiah-hadiah yang diterima Sasuke pun cukup membuat orang dari kelas menengah kebawah menelan liur. Tapi semua tak dianggap oleh Sasuke karna yang ada dibenaknya hanya satu, Sakura.

Ia memang sengaja mendiamkan gadis itu agar bisa memberikan keinginannya. Ia ingin sekali memiliki semua yang ada pada diri Sakura termasuk tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu. Dan rasa itu semakin menggebu-gebu ketika melihat Sakura miliknya yang kini memakai _halter dress_ hitam ketat memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya yang mudah dilepaskan hanya dengan membuka ikatan dibelakang leher Sakura... gaun itu akan langsung gugur, belum lagi walaupun panjang dress itu mencecah kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu berhak tinggi bewarna merah itu terbelah hingga menampakkan betapa mulus kaki jenjang miliknya.

Setelah ini ia akan langsung menyeret paksa gadis itu kekamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hampir mendengus geli melihat pemberian Sakura, jam tangan yang bisa dibelinya beribu-ribu unit dan diberikan pada pengemis, apa gadis ini begitu bodoh membelikan dirinya barang murah seperti itu?

Ia segera menarik lengan Sakura menyebabkan kotak yang ada ditangannya kini terjatuh dan sang empunya berada dipelukannya, ia langsung melumat ganas bibir mungil itu dan dengan lihainya ia melepaskan tali gaun terikat dibelakang leher Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa menahan gaunnya dari melongsor meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia merebahkan kekasihnya diatas ranjang miliknya.

Sakura takut sekali hingga mebuat tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya kini membasahi wajahnya untungnya Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dengan begitu ia bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya.

Sasuke berhenti dari lumatan ganasnya, entah kenapa tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya menghapus aliran air mata itu, ia lalu dengan lebut mencium dahi lebar Sakura kemudian beralih ke pipi kanan dan kiri, dagu lalu yang terakhir bibir yang selalu meggoda dirinya itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Sakura, percayalah." Sakura menggeleng, "aku ingin pulang Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tak mengendahkan permintaan Sakura yang ingin pulang, ia justru menarik gaun itu hingga meninggalkan dan memperlihatkan betapa indahnya gadis itu.

Sasuke melayangkan ciumannya keleher jenjang itu lalu ke dada meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dibelahan dada Sakura, rasanya empuk sekali, satu tangannya memilin puting bewarna merah jambu itu sedangkan yang satunya menyentuh area paling sensitif dibawah sana. Puting yang satunya lagi tak akan ia diamkan begitu saja, ia menjilat lalu menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan gemas.

Sakura hanya diam, ia tak suka dengan semua ini. Ia ingin lari tapi kekuatan Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya dengan tindihan badan atletis miliknya membuatnya sukar untuk kabur. Hatinya tak berhenti meminta perlindungan Tuhan namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Sasuke kini berada diantara selangkangannya, ia merasa tangan kasar milik kekasihnya itu sedang menyentuh vaginanya. Sakura tak ingin melihat semua ini, ia memilih memejamkan mata dan berharap dirinya tidur saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirinya tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura karna ia begitu terpana melihat milik Sakura. Baginya milik Sakura adalah milik terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Ia menyentuh rambut-rambut ikal halus sewarna dengan surai Sakura, ia menekankan jempolnya pada tonjolan yang ada disana hingga membuat Sakura mengeluh, ia menyingkap dengan kedua jempol miliknya bibir itu dan merapatkan hidungnya lalu mengendus bahagia disana, aroma milik Sakura begitu membuatnya gila, ia menjilati seluruh permukaan vagina itu dan rasanya cukup membuat Uchiha bungsu itu hilang kendali, ia tidak lagi menjilat melainkan menghisap buah persik kecil itu dengan keras dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit itu, jarinya terasa seperti mau dipisahkan saja oleh hisapan Sakura, membayangkan senjatanya yang ada disana cukup membuat celana yang sesak itu semakin sesak. Ia menambahkan dua jari secara paksa karna lubang itu begitu sempit, nafsu membutakan hatinya, ia tak peduli dengan Sakura yang meringis kesakitan atau darah yang melekat dikedua jarinya, yang ia pikirkan adalah memuaskan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa bahagian bawahnya ngilu, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati ini semua ia ingin pulang, ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencabut kedua jarinya, bukannya ia mau berhenti tapi ia ingin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang kini berada tak nyaman ditubuhnya terlebih lagi celananya.

Sakura yang kini membuka matanya merasa takut sekali melihat kejantanan milik Sasuke, jika itu yang akan masuk kedalam dirinya, ia pasti akan merasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang kini bagaikan tersentrum karna kekasihnya memasukkan tiga jari tanpa aba-aba, Sakura kembali meringis, mulut Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia menghisap sambil menekankan lidahnya ke tonjolan milik Sakura, satu jari menggelitik lubang anus Sakura. Sakira hanya bisa pasrah, rasa sakitnya tak dipedulikan langsung oleh Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan, ia ingin pingsan saja.

Gerakan jari Sasuke kian lama kian ganas mengerjakan milik Sakura, desahan kini keluar dari bibir mungil itu bahkan terkadang pekikian kecil. Dinding milik Sakura semakin menjepitnya membuat dirinya hilang kendali, ia membayangkan ketiga jarinya adalah senjata miliknya dan itu membuatnya mempercepat gerakan tangannya, Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang ingin memaksa keluar dari bawahnya, ia ingin menahan sesuatu itu daripada keluar tapi yang ia lakukan malah berteriak keras dan _SQUIRT_!

Cairan milik Sakura kini menyemprot membasahi wajah hingga dadanya, sungguh ia tak menyangka Sakura adalah seorang _squirter_ belum lagi desahan seksi dan teriakan keras milik Sakura... dan itu semakin membuat dirinya ingin memasukkan miliknya.

Sang gadis merasa tulang-tulangnya seperti dicabut menyebabkan ia tak bisa bergerak, ia hanya bisa merasakan benda tumpul kini menekan klitoris miliknya yang masih sangat sensitif itu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah.

Sasuke melumuri senjatanya dengan sisa cairan milik Sakura yang membuatnya meringis karna ujungnya sudah begitu sangat sensitif. Tak tahan ia langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam Sakura yang begitu sempit yang mebuatnya mati-matian berusaha memasukkan miliknya karna sudah lebih tiga kali benda miliknya keluar dari tempat itu, terakhir ia benar-benar harus terus menghujamkan secara paksa, merobek selaput itu meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berteriak sambil menangis kesakitan tapi Sasuke tak peduli, kecepatan jari-jarinya tadi tak sebanding dengan kecepatan miliknya sekarang.

Bahkan ranjang ikut berdecit akibat liarnya sang empunya. Sakura? Ia hanya bisa menahan sakit. Matanya memandang kosong kearah kotak hadiah pemberian dirinya yang kini tergeletak dilantai. Ia tak peduli lagi, ia ingin pingsan tapi entah kenapa matanya tak mau tertutup. Sasuke terus memompa dirinya, berbagai posisi sudah ia coba namun Sakura tetap saja sempit, Sakura memanjakan dirinya hingga puas lebih tepatnya memaksakan kehendak dirinya.

Dilihat kini Sakura terlelap akibat kelelahan akibat permainan dirinya, ia hanya bisa menyeringai lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos itu.

* * *

 _Juli 26, 2010._

 _Aku hanya memberitahu Ino bahwa aku sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi dan ia begitu sangat ingin mendengarkan cerita ku namun aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku akan memberitahunya setelah aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku masih lelah, seluruh emosi yang ku punya terkuras habis. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk sekali._

* * *

 _Agustus 1, 2010._

 _Sasuke-kun kerap membawaku bolos atau kadang ia membawa ku tempat yang tak aku sukai, bar dan club malam. Jangan lupakan yang terjadi setelah itu, ia pasti akan meminta tubuhku. Setiap aku beri penolakkan, ia selalu mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan perasaanku. Aku rindu kehidupan ku sebelum kesini. Aku rindu pada Ino dan aku benci mengakui hal ini, aku juga rindu pada Sai dan segala ejekan yang ia punya._

* * *

 _Agustus 6, 2010._

 _Hinata menanyakan kenapa gaya jalan ku aneh? Naruto pun sepertinya penasaran namun aku hanya bisa menyengir lebar guna mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku lalu bilang pada Naruto bahwa aku akan datang telat nanti sore di toko milik keluarganya karna Sasuke-kun ingin menemuiku._

 _Dan tak usah ditebak, ia selalu memerintahkanku untuk mengikuti kemahuan dirinya._

 _Bagaimana dengan ku? Ia sepertinya tak peduli namun hatiku masih bersikeras bahwa aku tetap mencintai dirinya._

* * *

 _Agustus 10, 2010._

 _Kaa-san memberitahu ku bahwa kakak ku yang kedua akan sampai besok pagi dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali ketika tou-san bilang tidak perlu le sekolah karna kami sekeluarga akan menjemput Sasori-nii-chan dibandara. Apa karna aku tidak ingin bersua muka dengan Sasuke-kun._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Sasuke menggeram pelan melihat dari kejauhan Sakura miliknya berjalan berduaan dengan pria berambut merah yang kelihatannya hampir seumuran dengan mereka. Ia mengirim pesanan ringkas kepada Sakura agar menemuinya nanti malam dan tentu saja ia tak memberitahu bahwa akan ada hukuman yang menantinya.

* * *

 _Agustus 13, 2010._

 _Rasanya sekujur tubuhku perih. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya namun hatiku tak rela. Aku sangat mencintainya tapi apa ia mencintaiku?_

 _Aniki bilang ia melepas cinta pertamanya dengan alasan tak mampu menyakiti perempuan yang ia cintai. Sedangkan aku? Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyakiti ku tanpa alasan?_

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Sasuke kini menghempaskan tubuh polos tanpa benang milik Sakura ke ranjangnya dengan beringas. Ia lalu mengikat kedua tangan Sakura dengan dasi miliknya dan menutup mata Sakura dengan kain khasnya. Kedua puting merah jambu Sakura kini diberi jepitan yang mencubit keras meninggalkan rasa perih membuat Sakura meringis.

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura langsung mengambil kain guna menyumpal mulut itu dengan kasar, ia bahkan menghadiahkan kedua pipi mulus itu dengan sentuhan yang meninggalkan memar. Sakura kini hanya bisa menangis diperlakukan demikian, ia takut Sasuke akan menyakiti dirinya lagi jika ia melawan. Diambil lagi satu jepitan lalu ditaruh di tonjolan daging dan tiga _vibrator_ berukuran kecil dengan kecepatan maksima dimasukkan kedalam lubang yang belum basah itu membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan didalam gumpalan kain.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya itu.

Ia kembali menunggingkan tubuh Sakura, beberapa tamparan keras ia daratkan ke kedua pipi montok bokongnya. Jari tengahnya kini sedang menggelitik lubang yang belum pernah ia masuki, "aku belum pernah memasuki disini sayang."

Sakura yang tau arah pembicaraan Sasuke langsung menggeleng, ia tak mau dimasuki dari sana mengingat senjata milik Sasuke tergolong besar. Air matanya kini merembes membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Itu pasti sakit sekali.

Sasuke merasa senang sekali melihat raut wajah Sakura seperti itu, _'ini hukuman buat mu Sakura.'_

Senjatanya menyentuh pintu masuk lubang tersebut dan mendorongnya kedalam membuat dirinya mendesah karna rasa sempit yang menjepit tidak senikmat lubang yang satunya walaupun begitu ia tetap memasukinya dan menggerakkan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, ia hanya berharap dirinya tak sadarkan diri saja agar tak merasa perih. Sasuke meremas bokong berisi itu dan mempercepat gerakannya, ia hampir sampai.

Tapi hukuman Sakura tetap berlanjut. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengering ketika Sasuke masih dengan bersemangatnya mengobrak-abrik vaginanya dan berulang kali mengeluarkan laharnya didalam. Tangannya bahkan masih diikat ketika rasa ngantuk menyerang dirinya.

* * *

 _Agustus 16, 2010._

 _Kurasa hubungan kami semakin merenggang. Rasa takut ku masih ada tiap kali aku bertemu pandang dengannya._

* * *

 _Agustus 18, 2010._

 _Katakan aku gila, aku langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke-kun. Dia bahkan tak mengungkit hal sebelumnya, malahan ia terlihat seperti tak pernah terjadi ada apa-apa diantara kami. Aku menahan ketawaku yang aku yakin akan terdengar miris, memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Permintaan maaf?_

 _Sasuke-kun apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

* * *

 _Agustus 20, 2010._

 _Waktu berlalu, hubungan dengannya seperti sedia kala hanya saja kali ini aku lebih memilih membungkam mulutku, takut-takut ia kembali berbuat kasar._

* * *

 _Agustus 24, 2010._

 _Aku ingin sekali memberitahu dirinya tentang sesuatu yang kini membebani pikiranku._

 _Aku hamil dan untung saja perlakuan gila Sasuke-kun tempoh hari tidak menyakitinya._

 _Aku bahkan berhenti dari tempat ramen milik keluarga Naruto karna aku tidak ingin melakukan tugas yang berat-berat._

 _Aku hanya memberitahukan Sasori-nii-chan yang awalnya terkejut dan tentu saja ia marah karna aku masih dibawah umur melakukan hal dewasa dan hamil pula tapi akhirnya ia setuju untuk merahasiakannya dari tou-san dan kaa-san karna aku ingin kepastian tentang pertanggungjawaban dari Sasuke-kun._

* * *

 _Agustus 27, 2010._

 _Lagi aku gagal memberitahukan khabar ini kepada Sasuke-kun. Tapi ada yang aneh hari ini, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba bersikap lembut, bukannya aku dikasari setiap hari namun hari ini berbeda. Apapun itu aku sangat senang!_

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Sasuke melihat pemuda yang waktu itu berjalan berduaan bersama kekasihnya kini berada dikawasan _gakuen_ mereka, ia tahu pasti pemuda itu ingin sekali menjumpai Sakuranya.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu mendekatinya, "permisi, apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?"

"Hn."

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti bahasa demikian rupa tapi bersyukurlah ia karna pertanyaan lelaki itu membuktikan dirinya mengenal _imouto_ nya.

"Kau siapanya Sakura?"

Sasuke menegang mendengar jawaban Sasori.

Pemuda ini adalah kakak kandung kekasih yang ia siksa beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya mengingat tatapan berair yang Sakura berikan padanya belum lagi lebam yang ia hadiahkan pada tubuh yang dulunya sepolos bayi. Ia bahkan baru menyadari, tatapan Sakura sekarang berbeda, bukan lagi penuh damba melainkan takut yang menjalar dihatinya yang ia akibatkan sendiri.

Entah kenapa hatinya ikut tercubit, mungkin rasa bersalah?

Ia memberitahu Sasori bahwa mereka punya kelas tambahan sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

Disana Sakura sedang khusyuk membaca novel yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya itu lalu memenluknya dari belakang, ia mencium kadang menghisap pelan leher jenjang itu.

Sakura yang awalnya menegang hanya bisa diam, ia tak tahu hendak berkata apa dengan perubahan mendadak Sasuke.

Sasuke berasa ada aneh dengan dirinya, ia merasa kekasihnya kini kaku dan seakan sangat berhati-hati dengan apa yang dilakukannya dihadapan dirinya, apa ia sudah berhasil membuat Sakura melihatnya sebagai monster? Tidak, Sakura mencintai dirinya bukan?

 **Tapi apa yang akan terjadi bila rasa takut itu lebih besar dari rasa cintanya padamu?**

Menurut Sakura, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan kehamilannya tapi rasanya juga tidak setelah Sasuke mengatakan akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat, dan ia tak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk tahu tempat apa yang dimaksudkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

 **Tak sadar kah kau Uchiha, apa yang kau tanam akan kau tuai.**

* * *

 _Agustus 29, 2010._

 _Aku hancur seperti bento yang ku lempar begitu saja._

 _Hujan yang membasahi tubuhku tadi seperti ikut menangisi nasibku yang malang ini._

 _Rasanya aku ingin sekali nyawaku dicabut._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Melihat perubahan sikapnya Sasuke, Sakura ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya itu. Jadi ia memasukkan beberapa onigiri, tomat bakar dan tuna goreng kedalam kotak bento, mungkin hari minggu ini adalah waktu yang tepat buatnya menyampaikan berita kehamilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihujung minggu, Sasuke pasti menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen miliknya yang terletak di tengah ibu kota itu.

Sakura baru saja membuka pelan pintu itu sebelum suara kekasihnya terdengar dari tempatnya dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Pendiriannya hampir saja roboh jikalau tidak ia kuatkan untuk keluar dari kawasan apartemen itu. Ia melempar bentonya entah kemana yang ia yakin pasti hancur sehancurnya ia sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucaplah ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat untuk berpikir, ia tak peduli lagi. Ia kini berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sakura memegang perutnya yang masih rata, tadinya ia berniat untuk memberitahu Sasuke tentang kehamilannya, ia yakin Sasuke pasti bertanggungjawab karna ia percaya bahwa kekasihnya mencintai dirinya sebagaimana ia mencintai Sasuke sepenuh jiwa dan raganya namun sepertinya selama ini ia salah. Mungkin ia keliru... atau mungkin ia hanya jatuh cinta pada khayalan dirinya yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut bungsu Uchiha itu berhasil membuat dirinya hancur.

 _'Dia sextoy baruku, lumayan bagus.'_

 _'Aku hanya mencintai Hinata karna itu aku tidak akan menyakitinya.'_

 _'Dia terlalu bodoh dan mudah dimainkan.'_

Air matanya kini mengalir dengan derasnya, seberapapun usahanya memejamkan kelopak matanya agar berhenti menangis, ia tak bisa bahkan sepertinya alam ikut menangisi dirinya.

Hujan kian deras membasahi Sakura yang kini dengan tubuh bergetar melawan dinginnya cuaca tapi hatinya yang baru hancur itu mejadi kebas, mematikan seluruh rasa dibadannya. Ia mendongak ke langit, matanya pedih akibat hentaman rintik hujan, "Tuhan, hilangkan rasa sakit ini. Ku mohon."

Tapi sekuat apapun rasa sakit itu bersarang dihatinya, cintanya pada Sasuke masih terbekas layaknya tato. Ia yang kini menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, memejamkan matanya, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Lelah menghampiri dirinya belum lagi kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul berkali-kali hingga rasa ngantuk yang teramat berat menyerangnya dan pingsanlah ia di tengah jalan.

Mungkin Tuhan berbaik hati menidurkan dirinya, ia berharap dirinya tidur selamanya seperti ini tanpa ada beban sekalipun.

* * *

 _ **Andaiku tiada, andaiku pejam mata**_

 _ **Biarku abadi, cinta yang setia ini**_

 _ **Biarpun kau jauh, sambutlah salamku**_

 _ **Kerana aku masih menyayangimu**_

 _ **Tidak pernah aku membenci dirimu**_

* * *

 _September 2, 2010._

 _Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, aku keguguran. Kata Sasori-nii, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Kondisi fisik dan mental ku yang lemah menjadi beberapa faktor diriku kehilangan janinku._

 _Aku juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Konan-san yang menemukan diriku yang pingsan ditengah jalan ketika hujan membasahi seluruh Konoha._

 _Aku ketawa sendiri mengingat betapa sempitnya dunia ini, melalui Sasori-nii-chan aku mengetahui bahwa wanita yang menyelamatkan ku itu adalah cinta pertama kakak sulung ku Nagato-nii-sama, namun entah mengapa ketawaku terdengar miris sekali._

 _Keguguranku dirahasiakan oleh Sasori-nii dan hanya tiga orang selain pihak rumah sakit yang tahu, aku, kakakku dan Konan-san._

* * *

 _September 8, 2010._

 _Apa kau berpikir aku baik-baik saja? Tidak._

 _Padahal aku sudah bisa menerima diriku yang dicampakkan asalkan benih didalam tubuhku ini tumbuh._

 _Aku bahkan berani menghujat Tuhan atas kebodohanku sendiri. Sungguh aku jadi malu, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan kasih sayang-Nya pada ku namun aku? Hanya hamba yang tak tahu terimakasih._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Sakura bersimpuh dihadapan altar sambil mencengkeram erat bahagian dadanya seraya berucap, "aku ingin sekali membenci Sasuke- _kun_!" Matanya memerah dan masih sembab menandakan air matanya masih terus mengalir, ia memandang tepat kedepan sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu, "Tuhan, maafkan aku, mungkin ini hukuman buat ku karna melupakan Mu?"

Sakura mendongak kepalanya menatap tepat kedepan seolah menantang Sang Kuasa, kedua tangannya ditangkupkannya dengan erat seolah menggenggam sesuatu, terkikik pelan hingga tertawa secara mendadak tapi sangat menyedihkan, aliran air matanya masih membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa menyalahkan Mu! Kau... kau yang berkuasa kenapa kau melimpahkan musibah ini padaku?"

Sakura kembali meratapi dirinya hingga matanya terasa berat, ngantuk pun mengambil alih dirinya dan ia pun tertidur dilantai gereja itu.

 ** _Andaiku tiada, andaiku pejam mata_**

 ** _Biarku abadi, cinta yang setia ini_**

 ** _Biarpun kau jauh, sambutlah salamku_**

 ** _Kerana aku masih menyayangimu_**

 ** _Tidak pernah aku membenci dirimu_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menatap miris adik bungsu yang selalu dimanjakannya itu. "Aku bisa membantu adik mu." Suara dingin milik Konan bagaikan tanda pertolongan dari tangan Tuhan.

Apapun akan dilakukannya agar adiknya tak terpuruk dan putus asa seperti itu.

* * *

 _September 10, 2010._

 _Kebodohan yang membuat diriku lupa akan harga diriku sebagai seorang perempuan dimana aku diciptakan oleh sang Ilahi, bukan dari tapak kaki untuk diinjak-injak dan bukan dari kepala untuk dipuja-puja seperti Tuhan melainkan dari rusuk kanan untuk dihargai sama seperti dirinya menghargai rusuk kirinya._

* * *

 _September 17, 2010._

 _Sampaikanlah salam cintaku padanya._

 _Walaupun terluka namunku merindu._

 _Kerana cintaku tiada akhirnya._

 _Walaupun kau telah menghancurkan._

* * *

 _September 20, 2010._

 _Kehidupan baru yang ditawarkan Konan-san cukup menggiurkan mengingat umurku yang masih muda. Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Naruto kurasa aku memang seharusnya mengambil kesempatan demikian. Lagipula Uchiha Sasuke kini pasti bahagia atas perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya dengan gadis yang cintai._

 _Pria brengsek yang ingin sekali aku benci, namun gagal._

 _Cintaku padanya membuat diriku buta dan tuli._

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan iba, terbersit rasa bersalah ketika ia memberitahu berita tentang acara pertunangan Uchiha dan Hyuga itu.

Kini semuanya menjadi jelas buat Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar pria brengsek yang tak mampu ia benci.

Pria itu hanya menjadikan dirinya mainan guna melampiaskan nafsunya sementara menunggu perjodohan dirinya dengan Hyuga Hinata. Bukan kah ia sendiri mendengar dengan kedua telinganya bahwa Uchiha itu tak mungkin menyakiti Hinata karna rasa cintanya terhadap sang _hime_.

Mirisnya, ia dengan kebodohan dirinya serta cinta yang ia bangun dengan kebutaan dan ketulian, mau saja dijadikan _sex toy_ milik Uchiha.

Sakura kembali meneteskan cairan bening yang dipikirnya sudah tak ada lagi. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk ketawa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu Naruto? Ku kira kau cukup dekat dengan Hinata."

"Apa kau pikir Hyuga bakal memandang anak dari pemilik rumah ramen yang kecil Sakura- _chan_?"

Bagi Sakura, terjawab sudah perasaan Naruto. Dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata namun karna perbedaan kasta, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku ingin _move-on_ Naruto dan ku rasa aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

* * *

 ** _Sampaikanlah salam cintaku padanya_**

 ** _Walaupun sengsara namunku masih sayang_**

 ** _Kerana cintaku mewangi dan harum_**

 ** _Walau tercampak di mana jua_**

* * *

 _Agustus 28, 2010._

 _Ku lihat pesta pertunangan antara dua keluarga bangsawan ini begitu 'wah' untuk selera ku yang bisa dibilang simpel. Aku mendapat undangan dari Naruto yang memilih menyibukkan dirinya di toko milik keluarga ketimbang melihat orang yang kau cintai... bersama orang lain. Heh, hanya orang bodoh saja yang berbuat demikian... seperti aku pada saat ini._

 _Aku menatap dengan hati yang tak rela, Sasuke-kun... pria yang sangat ku cintai tengah menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hinata. Ingin sekali aku kesana, berteriak memaki mereka dengan cacian namun tak bisa. Kakiku sepertinya lekat dilantai belum lagi kondisiku selepas kecelakaan yang memakan habis emosiku, lagipula bukannya kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah prioritas utama diriku?_

 _Aku mengusap perut rataku, andai saja aku tidak lemah, pasti aku masih bisa bahagia dengan buah hati kami walau tanpa dirimu Sasuke-kun._

 _Maafkan ibu nak, ibu bahkan tak bisa melindungimu. Bayangan ku tentang sebuah keluarga kecil musnah... mimpiku tentang anakku sudah hilang entah kemana._

 _Aku kembali melihat dari tempat persembunyianku, mataku kini kembali basah melihat Sasuke-kun mencium lembut kening Hinata, sesuatu yang tak pernah aku dapat darinya. Iri membuatku ingin sekali menggantikan posisi gadis pujaan Naruto itu, jangankan kecupan, pernyataan cinta saja tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya._

 _Tuhan, mungkin ini hukuman buat ku karna aku mencintai dirinya lebih dari aku mencintai-Mu._

* * *

Kizashi dan Mebuki awalnya sangat menentang keras keinginan putri bungsu mereka yang ingin fokus pada karir yang akan ditempuhnya namun jaminan dari putra kedua mereka bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja dan bujuk rayu sang putri akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengizinkan Sakura berangkat kembali ke Korea Selatan bersama Sasori.

Ia, Haruno Sakura kini meminta surat pemberhentian sekolah dari Hidden Leaf High School, ia tidak lupa mengucapkan salam terakhirnya pada sahabat pirangnya yang kini dengan mata membengkak dan masih menempel padanya hingga ia berada diluar pagar sekolah.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku harap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mu disana."

"Naruto... aku pun berharap demikian, dan aku jua berdoa semoga kebahagian selalu berada disisimu dan hidupmu diberkati Tuhan. Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat jalan Sakura- _chan_ semoga kita bertemu kembali."

Sebelum menaiki taksi yang dipesannya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu dibuangnya di tong sampah yang berdekatan tanpa sadar setelahnya berlalu Uzumaki Naruto mengambil diari tersebut.

Sebuah diari dengan catatan yang mampu membuat si pirang itu menguraskan emosi dan mengalirkan air mata.

 _'Sakura-chan, enam belas tahun, begitu naif dan polos membuat dirinya terjerat akan pesona Uchiha lalu dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya, ketakutan yang memakan dirinya karna pertanggungjawaban yang diinginkan tak kunjung datang, kecewa karna ia hanya dijadikan mainan pelampiasan dan sakit karna cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua rasa menjadi tekanan mengakibatkan dirinya lemah dan... keguguran.'_

Saat itu jua Naruto benar-benar menyesal karna tak pernah ada untuk sahabatnya, Sakura yang selalu memotivasi dirinya agar tidak menyerah, Sakura yang selalu mengajarkan dirinya bahwa hidup lebih bermakna dan Sakura juga yang selalu ada ketika ia terpuruk menerima penolakan dari keluarga Hyuuga dan sekarang dengan kebodohannya, ia berpikir Sakura pindah karna alasan para gadis pada umumnya yang ingin melupakan mantan kekasih namun ternyata lebih dari itu.

"Sakura- _chan_..." ia hanya bisa mengucapkan nama sahabatnya yang sudah pergi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bergegas pergi dari situ karna hanya ada satu tujuan yang ada dibenaknya, **Uchiha Sasuke**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah ia, Uchiha Sasuke resmi menjadi tunangan Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang sedari dulu ia incar, Sasuke yakin lambat laun Hinata pasti menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih dan melupakan Namikaze Naruto, tapi kenapa terasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas lega.

Bukan seharusnya ia bahagia? Ia sudah mengalahkan anak tukang ramen itu bukan? Dengan memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Nama yang kini selalu bermain dikepalanya bahkan ia rindu akan aroma, tatapan, suara dan sentuhan milik wanita itu. Dirinya ingin semua yang ada pada Sakura.

Hampir sebulan ia tak melihat Sakura. Setidaknya ia ingin mengakhiri permainan ini dengan baik toh sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan pastinya ia tak lagi membutuhkan pelampiasan bukan?

Ia mendengus guna membuang rasa sakit didadanya akibat pikirannya itu, bukannya Sakura hanya mainan? Kenapa tangannya kini dingin memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura, hati kecilnya berteriak bahwa ia tak ingin lagi melihat tatapan sedih Sakura dengan aliran air mata, cukup dua kali saja ia menyaksikan tatapan itu, pertama saat ia menjadikan Sakura seorang wanita dan kedua disaat ia memberikan Sakura hukuman yang tak seharusnya wanita itu terima.

Sialnya, ia kini menjadi gila karna tak ada khabar langsung dari wanitanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sasuke berdecih tak suka pada siapa saja yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Mengganggu saja.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sesuatu yang kuning seperti terlempar kearah dan DUAGH! Lebam berbekas dipipinya.

"Kau! Dasar pria brengsek!"

Sasuke yang tak terima dipukul dan dikatai seperti itu kini mencoba melawan tapi sayang, amarah si pirang kini masih di ubun-ubun jadi sia-sia saja jika Sasuke melawan dengan kata-kata jadi ia pun memberikan tinjunya pada Naruto.

Keduanya berhenti berkelahi ketika merasa energi mereka terkuras habis.

"Kenapa kau kemari _dobe_?"

"Kau! Aku harap kau puas Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, "hn, kau masih tak rela melepas Hinata?"

"Bukan itu, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata- _chan_ bahagia tapi ini tentang Sakura- _chan_ dan ku harap kau puas telah menyakitinya."

"Hn."

"Ia sudah pergi, _teme_ dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi."

Butuh waktu yang lama buat orang yang tergolong jenius seperti dirinya memproses satu persatu ayat yang dilontarkan si pirang itu.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura miliknya sudah pergi.

"Gara-gara permainan dirimu yang menjadikan pelampiasan nafsu iblis mu, ia keguguran! Kau secara tidak langsung membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri keparat!" Naruto berteriak berusaha mengeluarkan semua emosinya, bukan sebab Hinata tapi karna bayangan wajah Sakura dengan senyuman yang ternyata menyimpan seribu luka cukup membuat hatinya panas.

Sasuke menegang, kakinya terasa hampir tak bisa menampung dirinya, matanya terbelalak mendengar perkataan Naruto... kekasihnya hamil dan keguguran.

Ia merenggut secara paksa harta paling berharga milik kekasihnya, meminta lebih daripada apa yang mampu diberinya. Menyiksanya meninggalkan memar bahkan trauma karna kesalahpahaman lalu... ditambah lagi dengan semua perlakuan kasar dan sikap acuhnya...

Suara halus Sakura terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

 _'Sasuke-kun... aku mencintaimu.'_

 _'Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan bento untukmu.'_

 _'Sasuke-kun, kau harus menjaga kesehatan dirimu.'_

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_

Naruto berbohong. Ia melakukan ini agar dirinya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata bukan? Tubuhnya bergetar karna gejolak perasaan yang menguasai dirinya.

Tekanan darinya membunuh anaknya sendiri dan Sakura... kenapa matanya tak berhenti menangisi kepergian Sakura. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura, menjadi penopang dan memberikan sandaran agar dirinya tetap kuat tapi dimana ia? Oh, sibuk mengurusi acara pertunangannya.

"Dimana dia _dobe_?"

"Sudah pergi."

Sasuke tidak mau menerima jawaban Naruto itu dengan baik, ia terus-menerus menggelengkan kepalanya berharap semua ini hanya ilusi.

" _Iie_! Sakura tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku."

Naruto masih dengan amarahnya menatap Sasuke dengan datar dan melempar buku catatan milik Sakura kepadanya, "menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya Uchiha. Sakura sudah pergi dan memulai kehidupan barunya. Dan ku harap Hinata-chan bahagia denganmu."

"Tidak! A-aku tidak butuh Hinata!" Panik membuatnya gagap, sungguh bukan Hinata yang ia inginkan. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sakit akan kehilangan Sakura.

Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya berada disisi kekasihnya. Itu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria pirang itu menyaksikan Sasuke yang dikenal dingin menangis.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke yang kini terlihat seperti orang ketakutan, "terlambat _teme_." Ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disana, hatinya pun masih sakit mengingat cinta pertamanya akan dinikahkan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu ditambah lagi dengan penderitaan sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh bulan yang lalu, ia membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata menyebabkan dirinya ditendang dari klan Uchiha oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sasuke yang dihalau keluar dari rumahnya tentu saja tidak diizinkan membawa sepeser uang sekalipun tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia bawa hanya sebuah jam tangan _Casio_ murah, pemberian dari hasil keringat milik kekasihnya yang dulu ia sia-siakan.

Beruntunglah ia masih mempunyai sang kakak, Itachi memberikan sebuah apartemen baru walau tak seluas yang lama, ia masih bersyukur diberikan atap dan dinding tempat berlindung.

Kakaknya juga membantu membereskan pakaian milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di apartemennya dulu, termasuk seragam dan beberapa pakaian milik Sakura.

Keuangannya juga tidak semewah dulu, Fugaku melarang keras si sulung mengulurkan bantuan pada Sasuke jadi hanya tempat tinggal itulah dan biaya sekolah yang dideposit awal yang mampu diberikan Itachi.

Ia kini hidup seadanya, pagi bersekolah, sore bekerja paruh waktu layaknya kebiasaan kekasihnya dulu dan malam ia menjadi guru les anak-anak sekolah dasar setelah itu, kadang ia menjadi pelayan bar tempatnya dulu selalu berkunjung sebagai pelanggan bersama Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kadang ada masanya ia merasa lelah untuk menunggu dan ingin sekali dirinya memulai hidup baru namun dari dasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam selalu menolak keinginannya itu.

Bukan sekali ia mencoba melupakan Sakura dengan menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan sampingan, menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam minuman beralkohol atau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, namun hasilnya apa? Bayangan wajah cantik Sakura semakin menghantui dirinya.

 _'Ne, Sasuke-kun... aku selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia karna itu cukup membuatku bahagia_.'

"Andai kau tahu Sakura... kau adalah sumber kebahagian ku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlambat. Hanya satu kata itu yang kini pantas untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasa hampa tanpa Sakura membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita bersurai merah jambu itu. Namun sayang, belum terungkap perasaannya itu, Sakura sudah pergi.

Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau Sakura mengandung benihnya pasti Sakura tertekan sekali apalagi mengingat perlakuan dirinya yang acuh itu. Seharusnya ia berada disisinya bukannya sibuk mengurusi perempuan lain. Keguguran yang dialami Sakura pasti membuat kekasihnya itu semakin _stress_ dan memilih pergi dari dirinya... mungkin selamanya?

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, tujuh bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian separuh jiwanya, kini ia hanya bisa memandang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan rata gigi putihnya dan lesung pipit yang menghiasi kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat cantik sekali di sampul majalah.

 _ **Berita Terbaru: Wajah Terbaru Chanel.**_

 _ **Chanel mengganti wajah lama mereka Keira Knightley dengan model pendatang baru asal Korea berdarah campuran Jepang-Korea dan Cina, Cherry berhasil mencetakkan wajah eksotisnya di kempen Chanel. Cherry yang awalnya ditemukan oleh pihak agensi ketika ia berada ditengah taman langsung ditawarkan untuk menjadi model dan hasilnya, ia menerima tawaran memperagakan beberapa desain ternama dan langsung diterbangkan ke Paris.**_

 _ **Tentu saja dengan wajah cantik dan tona rambut yang terbilang sangat langka, banyak pengamat memprediksi karirnya akan berkembang dengan pesat belum lagi usianya masih dibilang sangat muda, enam belas tahun. Bahkan dikabarkan, minggu depan ia akan membuat pemotretan untuk kempen Prada dan LV.**_

Cherry atau nama sebenarnya Haruno Sakura, wanitanya yang sangat Sasuke dambakan kehadirannya yang dulu ia sia-siakan begitu saja dan menyakiti dirinya tanpa peduli akan perasaan rapuh kekasihnya.

 _Tuhan, kembalikan Sakura pada ku._

 **Sudah susah, baru ingat Tuhan?**

* * *

 _Dua tahun setelah kepergian Sakura._

"Sakura... kembalilah. Aku mohon."

Bukan sekali ia memimpikan wajah Sakura yang tersimbah basah dengan air mata. Bukan semalam, tatapan nanar milik kekasihnya yang penuh dengan rasa tesakiti dan terhianati menghantui dirinya dan bukan hanya hari ini saja ia menangis meraungkan nama Sakura. Kesalahan fatal yang kini membuat dirinya kehilangan cahaya yang menerangi hidupnya.

Bernafas namun sia-sia karna yang ia butuhkan bukan oksigen melainkan Haruno Sakura. Ia rela menukar nyawanya asalkan deberi kesempatan walau sedetik sahaja untuk melihat Sakuranya yang kini entah dimana.

Dulu mungkin akan mudah baginya menemukan Sakura tapi sekarang dengan kehidupannya kini mempersulit keadaan, jangankan orangnya, bayangan Sakura saja pun tak pernah sekalipun dapat ia gapai.

Lihatlah, Uchiha Sasuke yang agung sedang memeluk erat seragam sekolah milik Sakuranya sambil menangis sedangkan mulutnya tak berhenti melafazkan nama yang dari dulu ia rindukan, Sakura.

Catatan terakhir milik kekasihnya mampu membuatnya bereaksi demikian.

 _Agustus 29, 2010._

 _Sampaikanlah salam cintaku padanya_

 _Walaupun sengsara namunku masih sayang_

 _Kerana cintaku mewangi dan harum_

 _Walau tercampak di mana jua_

 _Andaiku tiada, andaiku pejam mata_

 _Biarku abadi, cinta yang setia ini_

 _Biarpun kau jauh, sambutlah salamku_

 _Kerana aku masih menyayangimu_

 _Tidak pernah aku membenci dirimu_

 _Sayonara Sasuke-kun, semoga kau bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari celah pintu, Uchiha Itachi menatap sendu adik kesayangannya. Bahkan Mikoto disampingnya pun hanya bisa menangisi putra bungsunya... andai saja dirinya tidak menyetujui rencana sang suami akan perjodohan itu... pasti putranya kini bisa berbahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Oh Mikoto, andai saja kau tau, itu bukan sebabnya kenapa putramu kini meraung sejadi-jadinya. Bukan.

* * *

 ** _BERSAMBUNG..._**

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!_**

 ** _Fuih... done._**

 _And yes, Sasuke nggak lagi bergelimang harta membuatnya bakal susah mengejar supermodel kelas dunia. HAHAHAH!_

 _Mira, terimakasih udah nolongin ini fic._


End file.
